Barney Hunters Magical Stage Show
Barney Hunters Magical Stage Show is a show that ran at select theme parks from November 9th 2016 to January 15th, 2017. This was the first Barney Hunters stage show in the series. Plot Hope finds a treasure map that'll hopefully lead her to a big surprise with help from the audience, but it seems like a trap from the HiT Circus. Summary Pre Show The MC comes out and introduces Hope as she comes out to greet everyone, she teaches the younger audience the dance steps to the ending theme "Never Give Up☆", and then teaches everyone the steps to "Eternal Explorer" and thanks everyone for dancing along with her, she then asks the audience to stand up one more time to put all the steps together for "Never Give Up☆". Hope thanks the audience and says that she and Barney will see them later in the show. The MC can also do a prize drawing before the show begins. Show Summary Hope comes on stage greeting her audience, she tells them that it was such a beautiful day she just felt like going outside, when Barney (in his plush puppet form) appears with a treasure map. Hope decides to take the map with her and they go off looking for the treasure together. Meanwhile, Cyrus appears on stage and mentions its really a trap to get the Crystal Heart and disappears off stage telling the audience not to tell her it's a trap. Meanwhile, Hope and Barney go looking for the treasure when they finally find the X, Cyrus disguised as a pirate, lets Hope know that the only way she can get to the treasure is by giving him the Crystal Heart. Hope turns over to the audience and thanks to them she realizes it was all a set up to get the Crystal Heart. Hope immediately refuses and transforms to fight. Hope is then weakened and asks the audience for help again by cheering "Go go go Hope!" The audience cheers for Hope and she becomes stronger and fights Cyrus. She then calls for the Crystal Star Wand, and takes the treasure with it. After the battle, Hope discovers that the treasure is from Barney's old friend Rainbow Beard, a pirate from Lyrick Bay in the Lyrick Kingdom. Inside are rainbow colored candies which Hope shares with the audience as a thank you for helping. The show ends with Hope and Barney dancing to "Never Give Up☆" and then Hope comes down from the stage for a meet and greet session until it is time for her to say goodbye and go backstage until the next show. Trivia * The entire time, in anime stage show tradition, as opposed to Hope wearing her casual clothes and then transforming like in the major musical stage show, Hope is seen in her Barney Hunter form the entire time as she has animegao/kigurumi the entire time to make it much more magical for the kids. * Barney is shown in a puppet form in this stage show which is in a traditional Japanese style, when Hope picks him up he becomes a very mascot like plush. * All of the characters are shown as animegao/kigurumi style to match the characters in the TV series and their voices are pre-recorded for the show itself. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters live on stage